superpowered_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel
Angel '(''Warren Kenneth Worthington III) is a mutant from Marvel Comics. Powers and Abilities '''Energy Halo: Angel currently only possesses a halo of bright energy. Former Powers Original Mutant Powers Wings: Angel originally possessed a pair of white and feathered wings that protruded from his back, the wingspan of which was sixteen feet. These wings were lost due to infection and amputation. *''Flight:'' Angel could use his wings to fly, on average, around approximately 70 miles per hour. Aerial Adaptation: Angel's body was naturally adapted to flying at high speeds and altitudes. His bones were hollow to make him lighter, his metabolism works much faster, his eyes and skin can withstand high-speed winds, and he can survive in high velocities and altitudes. *''Peak Human Strength:'' Angel could lift about 500 pounds. *''Peak Human Stamina:'' Angel was able to physically exert himself for several hours before he would have to rest. He could fly non-stop for approximately twelve hours before having to stop. *''Peak Human Durability:'' Angel's bodily tissues were more durable than average humans, allowing him to withstand high-speed winds. *''Peak Human Speed'' *''Peak Human Agility'' *''Peak Human Flexibility'' *''Peak Human Endurance'' *''Peak Human Reflexes'' *''Peak Human Coordination and Balance'' *''Peak Human Eyesight'' *''Peak Human Hearing'' Regenerative Healing Factor: Angel possessed the ability to heal much faster than average humans as well. He could also transfer this healing factor to others through blood transfusions, provided they have a compatible blood type. Horseman of Apocalypse: Death Techno-Organic Wings: As part of his conversion to the Horseman Death, Angel was given metal techno-organic wings by Apocalypse. The metal feathers of these wings could be used as projectile weapons as well as to shield himself from any oncoming attacks. *''Flight:'' He could use these techno-organic wings to fly, as well. *''Poisonous Plumage:'' The dischargable wings carried a neurotoxin which were able to paralyze an individual upon contact. After Life Seed Resurrection Speed Boost: He was able to fly much faster after being stabbed with a Celestial Life Seed. Essence Reading: He could also see the true essence of whomever he looked upon. Resurrection: He was seemingly able to raise the dead. Energy Manipulation: He had some energy manipulating abilities, including: *''Energy Blasts:'' He could fire blasts of energy. *''Energy Constructs:'' He could generate weapons, such as a sword, out of solid energy. Other Former Powers Life-Force Manipulation: Angel temporarily had his wings and hair empowered with life-force energy, allowing him to heal physical and mental injuries of ot hers. This ability eventually went away after healing the Horseman War. Psionic Abilities: Along with his life-force abilities, Angel also gained mid-high grade psionic abilities. This ability eventually went away after healing the Horseman War. *''Psionic Talons:'' He could elongate his fingers into psionic energy claws. *''Mental Blocks:'' He could partially shield his mind from telepathic intrusion by Psylocke. *''Telepathic Communication:'' He could speak and interact with Psylocke through their minds. Enhanced Avian Physiology: When Angel came in contact with the Extraterrestrial Entity, he underwent a physiological change. His wings became larger, and his physical abilities were enhanced as well. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Marvel Comics